kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Roxas
Roxas est le 13e membre de l'Organisation XIII. Il causa la surprise générale à la sortie de Kingdom Hearts II, car est contrôlé au début du jeu à la place de Sora. Ce remplacement s'explique par le fait que Roxas soit le Simili de ce dernier. Comme son original, il maîtrise la Keyblade, et est surnommé La Clé du Destin (japonais = めぐりあう鍵 Meguriau Kagi, anglais = The Key of Destiny). Il naquit lorsque Sora fut changé en Sans-cœur lors des évènements de la Forteresse Oubliée, au même instant que Naminé. Malgré la restauration de la mémoire de Sora aux mains de cette dernière, Roxas continua d'exister, sans réaliser la présence du maître de la Keyblade pendant la majeure partie de sa vie. Roxas était aussi le mystérieux garçon en noir dans les vidéos « Another Side, Another Story » et « Deep Dive ». Dans Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, Roxas est le personnage principal. Cet opus a lieu durant la période allant de la naissance de Roxas à sa capture par Riku et DiZ et son intégration à la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle. Journal ''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'' N°13 Ce garçon vient de se révéler à lui-même. Sa lumière brille comme au crépuscule. Voici son histoire... Description dans le mode d'emploi N°XIII Arme : Keyblade. Ce jeune garçon vient de rejoindre l'Organisation en tant que treizième membre. Il contrôle le pourvoir de la lumière et n'a aucun souvenir de son passé. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Cité du Crépuscule Cet adolescent de la Cité du Crépuscule de la bande d'Hayner, Pence et Olette ne cessait de voir Sora dans ses rêves. La fin de l'été et des grandes vacances a marqué un tournant décisif dans l'existence irréelle de Roxas. Organigramme Dernier membre de l'Organisation XIII, c'est un être des ténèbres capable de manier la Keyblade. Roxas a disparu, l'air triomphant, après sa victoire sur Sora. Mais pourquoi notre héros est-il le seul à l'avoir vu ? ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Membre de l'Organisation XIII et Simili de Sora. Il était très proche d'Axel, un autre membre de l'Organisation XIII. Roxas a cessé d'exister après sa réunion avec Sora. Histoire Naissance Roxas est né au moment où Sora s’est poignardé avec la Keyblade des Cœurs , créée à partir des cœurs des six Princesses de cœur, pour libérer le cœur de Kairi. Sora n'est que momentanément devenu Sans-cœur : Kairi l’a retrouvé et l’a restauré. Roxas et Sora ont coexisté, aucun ne réalisant la présence de l’autre. Roxas n’avait pas de mémoire propre, et sans Sora, il était incomplet. En tant que Simili de Sora, Roxas maîtrise la Keyblade. De plus, il possède des émotions propres, chose normalement impossible pour un Simili. Cependant, parce qu’il porte la Keyblade, qui attire les Sans-cœur, il est constamment attaqué par ces derniers, surtout quand il n’est pas protégé par les autres membres de l’Organisation XIII. Dans l’Organisation XIII Lorsqu’il apparut dans la Cité du Crépuscule, Xemnas lui donna son nom et l’intégra à l’Organisation XIII. N'ayant pas le choix, Roxas rejoignit l’Organisation, espérant trouver les réponses à ses questions. Là, il rencontra Axel, avec qui il se lia d'amitié. Parfois, pendant ses visites à la Cité du Crépuscule, Roxas apercevait trois adolescents en train de se promener – Hayner, Pence et Olette – et avait envie de les connaître. ''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'' Entrée Roxas rejoignit l'Organisation en tant que treizième membre introduit par Axel, le premier jour où il aurait mangé une glace à l'eau de mer avec celui-ci pour célébrer sa venue. Cette période s'étant poursuivie juste après sa naissance, Roxas en garda très peu de souvenirs et était peu vivant pendant ce temps, retenant à peine son nom et son numéro. Lors du septième jour, il vit Xion qui venait d'intégrer l'Organisation et fut présentée aux autres membres. Après une semaine, Roxas fut entraîné : il comprit le but d'une mission avec Axel, le combat avec Marluxia, récupérer des cœurs accompagné de Zexion, utiliser la magie grâce à Larxene, Vexen lui a appris à analyser le terrain et Lexaeus à se surpasser. Bien qu'au final, il comprit sa mission en tant que membre : compléter le Kingdom Hearts, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait besoin d'un cœur. Axel et Roxas commencèrent à devenir amis, se voyant la plupart du temps au sommet du clocher. Néanmoins, Axel avoua à son ami qu'il devait partir pour le Manoir Oblivion. Après son départ, Roxas partit pour sa première mission avec Xion. Bien sûr pas très bavarde, tout se passa comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Le lendemain, il entendit les premiers mots de la jeune fille : son propre nom ! Roxas emmena le n° XIV en haut du clocher pour manger une glace. Le jour d'après - jour 25 - Roxas et Xion durent éliminer le Darkside. La mission se passa très bien sauf au moment où Roxas baissa sa garde et perdit la Keyblade. Sous ses yeux surpris, Xion acheva le Sans-cœur Matrice avec la Keyblade. Ce fut après avoir découvert qu'elle pouvait manier la Keyblade qu'ils commencèrent à devenir amis. Réveil Roxas et Xigbar doivent inspecter Agrabah mais des bruits courent à la citadelle qu'un membre de l'Organisation est mort. Bien sûr, Roxas est inquiet du sort d'Axel en apprenant que les Simili ne laissent rien derrière eux contrairement aux Sans-cœur. Naminé semble commencer à agir sur les souvenirs de Sora, ce qui provoque sur son Simili une perte de connaissance en fin de mission. Plus tard, Roxas se réveille d'un sommeil qui a duré pendant 25 jours. Tandis que Xion le surveillait tous ce temps et lui apportait des coquillages, le massacre des traîtres au Manoir Oblivion commençait. Roxas est vraiment inquiet pour Axel mais sans comprendre sa propre peine. Le Simili continuant d'accomplir ces missions, les jours passèrent. Le jour 71, Axel revient mais à l'inverse Xion a disparu. Elle n'arrivait plus à manier sa Keyblade et cherchait sans relâche sa cible, un Sans-cœur pouvant devenir invisible. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Axel et Roxas la retrouvent à la Cité du Crépuscule qu'ils arrivent à éliminer le Sans-cœur. Une amitié renforcée Dans l'Another Report, Roxas est décrit comme en train de rêver, puis réveillé par Axel. Mais celui-ci ayant raté sa mission au Manoir Oblivion, lui et Roxas durent aller à la Forteresse Oubliée du fait que le numéro VIII fut puni car il avait laissé Naminé s'échapper. A peine arrivés, il combattirent des Sans-cœur et remarquèrent un oiseau enfermé dans une cage. Axel le libéra, et avec Roxas, ils décidèrent d'aller à la Cité du Crépuscule pour manger une glace. Ils rencontrèrent Hayner et sa bande, mais Roxas se posait toujours plusieurs questions sur Sora. Axel se sentit triste, pensant qu'ils devraient se séparer un jour. Mais Roxas ne comprit pas vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Une coquille vide L'Organisation se rapproche de son but : depuis leur repaire, le Kingdom Hearts est visible mais Roxas ne comprenait pas pourquoi il aurait besoin d'un cœur. Xion, quant à elle, ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Au Château de la Bête, Xion retrouva la faculté de manier le Keyblade, lui permettant de travailler normalement. Roxas s'attacha de plus en plus à Axel et Xion. Mais certains membres de l'Organisation le désignaient comme étant un Simili "spécial", tout comme Xion. Ensuite, Axel dut encore repartir, laissant Roxas seul. Perte Insupportable Xion et Saïx se disputèrent, ce dernier la traitant d'erreur, tout simplement parce qu'elle fut battue par un mystérieux individu. Xion sembla comprendre de plus en plus qu'elle et Roxas n'étaient pas des Simili normaux. Lors d'une mission, Roxas tenta de comprendre ce qu'était l'amour mais Axel lui rappela qu'il fallait un cœur pour comprendre ce genre de chose. Les visions de Roxas dans lesquelles il voit Sora se répétèrent, et au même moment, Xion s'endormit, exactement comme Roxas auparavant. Saïx déclara que Xion ne devrait pas faire partie de l'Organisation, ce qui contraria le n° XIII. La Clé du Destin travailla de plus en plus dur. Les choses vont mal Pendant le jour 224, Xion alla de plus en plus mal, car quelque chose semblait la troubler. Axel aussi se comporta bizarrement. Xion découvrit la vérité sur elle et s'enfuit de l'Organisation. Impuissant, Roxas refusa de la laisser. Quelques temps plus tard, il décida de rechercher sa collègue et amie. Les recherches sont infructueuses, mais le Manoir Oblivion, là où est née Xion, est le seul endroit où ils n'avaient pas cherché. Le résultat ne fut pas prometteur : Roxas s'évanouit dès son arrivée dans le Manoir Oblivion et à son retour à la Cité du Crépuscule, Xion et Riku s'y trouvaient. Axel dû employer la violence contre Xion pour la capturer, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à Roxas, même si Xion fut de retour dans l'Organisation. Roxas, déterminé à connaître l'origine de ses visions, demanda à Xemnas qui est Sora. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il était le lien entre lui et Xion. Fatigue Extrême A cause des rêves que faisait Roxas, celui-ci devint de plus en plus fatigué, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs pour partir en mission. A l'inverse, Xion était en pleine forme. Finalement Axel, Xion et Roxas redevinrent amis. Xion ne voulait pas que tout ceci disparaisse et prit conscience du mal qui plane au dessus d'eux à cause des desseins de Xemnas. Xion et Roxas ne pouvaient coexister. Axel laissa Xion s'enfuir en pleine mission au Pays des Merveilles, et Roxas, ne comprenant pas ce que cela signifiait, ne fit plus confiance à son ancien ami. Qui suis-je ? Roxas ne comprenait pas pourquoi il revenait sans cesse à la Citadelle. Xion devait être détruite, car selon l'Organisation, elle n'était qu'une marionnette. Roxas, effrayé à l'idée d'être également une marionnette, décida de fuir la citadelle. Néanmoins, Roxas dut affronter le bras droit de Xemnas pour s'enfuir : Saïx. Capture Immédiatement après son départ de l’Organisation, Roxas décida d'aller à la Tour de la Cité du Crépuscule, ne sachant que faire ni où aller. Xion le rejoignit et l'attaqua. Après le combat entre les deux amis, Xion demanda à Roxas de libérer Kingdom Hearts avant de mourir. Après cet événement, Roxas revint à Illusiopolis mais fut attaqué par de nombreux Sans-cœur. C'est alors qu'au lieu d'invoquer une seule Keyblade, il en invoqua deux (Souvenir Perdu et Tendre Promesse) pour la première fois. Devant la Tour du Souvenir, Roxas réalisa que les Sans-cœur étaient trop nombreux et qu'il ne pouvait les vaincre seul. Lorsque Riku apparut soudainement en haut de la tour, Roxas lui prêta l’une de ses Keyblades, et ils vainquirent les Sans-cœur à deux. Cependant, immédiatement après ce combat, Riku se battit contre Roxas. Ce dernier gagnait, mais Riku utilisa le pouvoir des Ténèbres, adoptant l’apparence du Sans-cœur de Xehanort. Le gardien de Xehanort lui vint en aide, et la défaite de Roxas fut immédiate. Ce dernier fut capturé par Riku. DiZ apparut et ouvrit un portail jusqu'au Manoir abandonné de la Cité du Crépuscule. L’intention de DiZ était de réunir Roxas et Sora pour restaurer la mémoire de ce dernier plus rapidement. Il savait pertinemment que l’Organisation XIII pourchassait Roxas, alors le Simili fut placé dans une copie virtuelle de la Cité. C’est là que Roxas vécut en sûreté en tant qu’adolescent normal, sans aucun souvenir de son passé. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' La cité virtuelle Pendant à peine une semaine, Roxas vécut dans la copie digitale de la Cité du Crépuscule, en étant devenu l'ami de Hayner et sa bande. Pendant que Naminé entamait la conversion des souvenirs de Sora, Roxas rêvait souvent de lui. Les Simili attaquèrent la cité virtuelle, en volant des photos de Roxas, avec un but : attraper Roxas pour qu’il soit emmené à la forteresse de l’Organisation XIII. Quand Roxas eut besoin de se défendre contre les Simili, la Keyblade apparut momentanément. Roxas rencontra plusieurs fois Naminé dans la cité virtuelle ; elle prétendait connaître ses origines et son pouvoir. Son contact avec Naminé le connecta au cœur de Kairi. Il rencontra aussi un homme en noir, ainsi que DiZ, le responsable de sa capture. Axel, qui clamait connaître Roxas, vint à la cité virtuelle pour le ramener avec lui, et n’avait pas peur de le vaincre pour accomplir sa mission. Roxas affronta Axel au beau milieu du tournoi Struggle (et fut presque vaincu), mais fut sauvé par l’intervention de DiZ. Pendant son séjour à la cité virtuelle, Roxas remarqua aussi des anomalies, qui le rendirent confus : il y avait des « bugs » dans la construction de la cité, et le temps s’arrêtait souvent. Quand les vacances d’été se terminèrent, Naminé lui révéla la vérité: Roxas était un Simili, et devait rencontrer Sora, le garçon dans ses rêves, pour que ce dernier soit complet. Roxas découvrit aussi que la Cité du Crépuscule qu'il connaissait était virtuelle, et que ses amis n’étaient pas réels (étant créés à partir de données). Il rencontra de nouveau Axel – sur ordre de Xemnas, Axel devait éliminer Roxas, sous peine d'être changé en Reflet. Cependant, le temps s’arrêta, grâce à DiZ, qui lui ordonna de se rendre au manoir. Là, il rencontra Naminé, qui lui révéla les intentions de l’Organisation XIII, mais fut interrompue par DiZ, qui considérait qu’un Simili n’avait aucun droit (particulièrement le droit de savoir et celui d’exister). Avant qu’elle soit emmenée de force par DiZ, elle promit à Roxas qu’un jour, ils se retrouveraient. Ayant un grand besoin de rencontrer Sora, Roxas avança vers l’endroit où Sora reposait, et petit à petit il commença à se souvenir de son passé : il réalisa qu’il avait été capturé et placé dans la cité virtuelle par DiZ et l’homme en noir. Enragé, Roxas détruisit l’ordinateur (du monde virtuel) de DiZ avec sa Keyblade. thumb|Roxas invoquant ses deux keybladesRoxas rencontra Axel pour la dernière fois dans le sous-sol du manoir. Malgré le fait que Roxas ait récupéré sa mémoire, Axel dit que c’était déjà trop tard. Les deux se battirent, et cette fois Roxas put invoquer ses deux Keyblade et défaire son meilleur ami. Roxas espérait qu'ils pourraient se revoir, mais Axel lui répondit qu’il n’allait pas renaître, mais que Roxas, oui (en tant que Sora). Axel battit en retraite par un Couloir des Ténèbres, ayant échoué dans sa mission de capture de Roxas. Roxas avança enfin vers l’endroit où Sora dormait. DiZ s’y trouvait, et là, lui révéla son intention de défaire l’Organisation XIII, qualifiant Roxas de « simple outil ». L'adolescent, en colère, essaya d'attaquer DiZ avec sa Keyblade, mais il remarqua que ce dernier n’était qu’un hologramme. Soudain, la capsule où Sora dormait s’ouvrit. Roxas regarda son véritable soi avec un air triste, et déclara : "Tu as de la chance. Pour moi, les vacances s'arrêtent ici." Après la rencontre Immédiatement après le prologue, Sora entendit la voix de Roxas qui appelait son nom. Donald et Dingo purent entendre la même voix avant de se réveiller. Durant la quête de Sora, la plupart des membres de l’Organisation XIII désignèrent Sora en utilisant le nom de son Simili, ce qui prouverait qu'il a réintégré le porteur de la Keyblade. Cette présence de Roxas dans le corps de Sora était remarquable (surtout au cours des premières scènes). Après son réveil, Sora fut étrangement triste de partir de la Cité du Crépuscule et de dire au revoir à Hayner, Pence et Olette. Pendant sa seconde visite à la Cité du Crépuscule, on remarque l'influence de Roxas. Alors que Sora regarda le cristal bleu, il prit momentanément l'apparence du Simili. Alors que Sora et ses compagnons étaient dans un Couloir des Ténèbres (après l’invasion des Sans-cœur à la Forteresse Oubliée), Riku (habillé en noir) leur donna deux indices : une glace, ainsi qu’une photo de Hayner et sa bande devant le manoir à la Cité du Crépuscule. Roxas se trouvait dans l’image. Épilogue de Roxas À l’arrivée de Sora et ses compagnons à Illusiopolis – devant la Tour du Souvenir, deux Samouraïs arrivèrent et bloquèrent Dingo et Donald, ne permettant pas à Sora de les rejoindre. Roxas, habillé en noir, la tête couverte, affronta Sora et invoqua ses deux Keyblades – chose qui étonna Sora. Les deux garçons se battirent au Palier de l'Éveil. Roxas souhaita tester son véritable soi, même après l’avoir réintégré. Pendant le combat, Roxas dit à Sora qu’il venait des ténèbres, et Sora se demanda s’il était Riku. Roxas déclara avoir vaincu un garçon nommé Riku. Roxas posa une question étrange à son original : ''- Pourquoi as-tu été choisi !?'' Il se mit à flotter, puis, dans les airs, il aperçut les images de Riku, Kairi, Donald et Dingo près de Sora sur le Palier de l'Éveil , et comprit alors que Sora avait reçu la Keyblade grâce aux liens avec ses amis. Il continua de l’attaquer avec une rage telle que la Keyblade tomba de la main de Sora, mais ce dernier le vainquit, en téléportant la Keyblade dans sa main. Roxas laissa tomber ses armes et se souvint des événements après sa naissance, ainsi que sa dernière rencontre avec Axel. Dévoilant son identité, il dit : ''- Tu es un bon double.Il a été révélé que la rencontre de Sora avec Roxas était un conflit mental entre les deux. thumb|200px|Roxas retrouvant Naminé sur les Iles du Destin Après le premier combat contre Xemnas, Roxas et Naminé ressortirent des corps de Sora et Kairi pour se parler une dernière fois, acceptant de vivre en tant que leurs êtres d'origines en se faisant la promesse de se revoir souvent. Après le combat contre Xemnas, et après être ressortis de la '''Marge noire', Sora et Riku se retouvent Iles du Destin, arrivés là-bas, ils y retrouvent Donald, Dingo, le Roi Mickey, et Kairi. Lorsque Sora sortit le porte-bonheur de Kairi, on voit la présence de Roxas qui est heureux de pouvoir tenir sa promesse envers Naminé. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Roxas apparait dans la fin secrète sur la tour de la Cité du Crépuscule en compagnie d'Axel et Xion. Roxas et cette dernière prononcèrent le nom de l'être auquel ils sont liés. ''Kingdom Hearts: coded'' Digital-Sora dut affronter la version digitale de Roxas. La version digitale de Naminé expliqua ensuite au Roi Mickey et aux données de Sora que Roxas était l'une des personnes connectées au cœur du véritable Sora, et que ce dernier devait à présent le sauver, ainsi que toutes les autres personnes qui lui étaient connectées, à savoir Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Xion, Axel et Naminé. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Roxas apparut en premier lieu dans un souvenir de Lea: en haut de la Tour de la Cité du Crépuscule, il fit promettre à Axel de ne pas oublier ses amis. Après avoir cité la réplique préférée de son ami : C'est bon, c'est retenu ? il disparut. C'est à ce moment-là que Lea se réveilla au Jardin Radieux. Plus tard, Sora rencontra Roxas à Illusiopolis après avoir été plongé dans un profond sommeil par le Jeune Xehanort. Il rencontra d'abord Naminé, puis Xion, et c'est lorsque cette dernière s'enfuit que Sora revoit Roxas. Sora put dire à Roxas qu'il n'était pas qu'une simple copie de lui mais qu'il avait sa propre identité et qu'il méritait d'être un être à part entière. Roxas, heureux que Sora pense cela de lui, lui fit ensuite voir tous les souvenirs qu'il avait depuis sa création : ses jours passés au sein de l'Organisation XIII jusqu'au jour de sa trahison, ainsi que la semaine passée dans la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle. Sora fut choqué de voir la souffrance que l'Organisation et DiZ ont pu lui causer et Roxas disparut par la suite. Bien plus tard, après avoir vaincu le Cauchemar de Ventus en Armure, Riku atterrit sur les Îles du Destin où il croisa Roxas. Ce dernier lui demanda ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Après que Riku ait répondu, Roxas disparut. On apprend dans cette opus que Roxas était en train de récupérer un cœur. Apparence dans chaque jeu Image:Roxas-2.png|''Chain of Memories'' (fin) Kingdom Hearts II Image:Kh358-roxas-action.jpg|''Birth by Sleep'' (fin secrète) 358/2 Days DWRoxas.png|''Kingdom Hearts'' (fin) Kingdom Hearts II Citations *''"Je ne peux pas voir à l'intérieur. Mais s'il y avait quelque chose là...à l'intérieur de nous...on le sentirait, non ?"'' *''"Je ne manquerai à personne..."'' *''"Qui es-tu... déjà ? C'est étrange. J'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose de très important..."'' *''"Je veux retrouver Xion. Je veux retrouver ma vie !"'' *''"Je suis moi et personne d'autre !"'' *''"On est... de vrais amis, non ?"'' *''"Je réalise que j'évite de te poser la question qui me tient à cœur."'' *''"À qui parles-tu ? À moi ou à Sora !?"'' *''"Riku ? J'ai vaincu un garçon nommé Riku."'' *''"Tu es un bon double."'' *''"Hayner ! Pence ! Olette !"' Galerie Image:Roxas_(Oathkeeper_and_Oblivion).png|Render de Roxas dans ''Kingdom Hearts II Image:DaysRoxas.png‎|Visage de Roxas dans Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days Jack's_Scarecrow_(Art)_KHD.png|L'épouvantail de Jack Skellington, qui représente Roxas dans Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days KH2_Artwork_Roxas2.jpg|Artwork de Roxas dans Kingdom Hearts II Roxas3dscreen.png|Roxas au début de Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Roxas358.PNG|Render de Roxas pour Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days Roxas3.png|Render de Roxas pour Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days RoxasIllusiopolisKHDDD.PNG|''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' : Apparition de Roxas devant Sora à Illusiopolis. Détails supplémentaires *Roxas est le seul membre de l'Organisation XIII à apparaître, dans tous les épisodes de la saga. *Roxas fait partie des quatre membres de l'Organisation ayant leur propre thème musical de combat, les trois autres étant Xemnas, Marluxia et Xion. *Kōki Uchiyama, voix japonaise de Roxas, avait au départ postulé pour doubler Denzel dans Final Fantasy VII Advent Children. Sa voix sonnant "trop vieille" pour le jeune garçon, il a été engagé pour Roxas. *Au début, certains ont cru que le mystérieux garçon blond de Another side, Another story... était Tidus. *Dans 358/2 Days : **Si on l'équipe de la pièce simple, il se retrouve armé d'un parapluie. **Si on l'équipe de la pièce zéro et trois modules de compétences, il se retrouve équipé de Tendre Promesse (dans sa main gauche) et de Souvenir Perdu (dans sa main droite), comme à la fin du jeu. Voir aussi *Sora *Ventus *Axel *Xion *Naminé *Xemnas *Saïx en:Roxas de:Roxas es:Roxas Catégorie:Illusiopolis Catégorie:Organisation XIII Catégorie:Personnages Kingdom Hearts II Catégorie:Personnages 358/2 Days Catégorie:Porteurs de la Keyblade Catégorie:Personnages Dream Drop Distance Catégorie:Cité du Crépuscule Catégorie:Manoir Oblivion Catégorie:Personnages Jouables Catégorie:Palier de l'Éveil